I'll Miss You
by FromUnderTheLemonTree
Summary: It was the first time in a while that Dan and Phil wouldn't be spending Christmas together and 2 weeks apart seemed like a lifetime to Dan. The boys began to realise just how much they were going to miss each other over the holidays.
1. I'll Miss You

A/N **I do not own Dan or Phil**

* * *

Christmas seemed to come around fast this year and unlike usual Dan and Phil wouldn't be spending the holidays together. They had both rather reluctantly agreed

to spend Christmas with their families for a change meaning Phil would be traveling back up north and Dan back to Wokingham. It was the first year in a while that

they wouldn't be spending Christmas together and it just hit Dan how much he was going to miss Phil. The boys had started a tradition when they first met in which

they always exchanged their gifts for each other first and opened them together before any other presents. It was an intimate gesture of friendship and something

both boys treasured. Dan felt strange knowing he wouldn't have his best friend there to laugh and joke with or just be around this Christmas. It was comfortable this

thing they had between them and they had become so used to each other's presence that they sometimes took it for granted. Most of their time was spent together

because they never needed anybody else, being perfectly happy with just each other for company. Dan wasn't particularly looking forwards to spending Christmas at

home unlike Phil who was quite excited to be seeing his family. He realised that this might be the longest they had been apart since their skype days back in 2009

and the thought made him feel slightly sick. Dan suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of sadness sweep over him as he came to this realisation. Phil was his other

half and Christmas without him just wouldn't be the same. They completed each other and as cliché as it sounded, if soulmates were real they were definitely each

other's. Anyone with eyes could see they were at their happiest when they were together.

It was the night before the boys were due to travel back home to their families although neither could really call it home anymore. Home was here, in their little

apartment in London where they were together. Not without Phil. Dan was already counting down the days until he could come back to his real home, back to Phil.

Just the two them, how they liked it. They had decided that even though they couldn't be together on Christmas day they would keep up their annual tradition by

opening each other's presents together tonight, before they parted in the morning. Phil went first as Dan insisted. He enjoyed watching the smile grow on Phil's face

as he tore away the paper excitedly. The older boy had such a childlike personality sometimes. Dan loved seeing Phil happy and it made him even happier knowing

that he was the cause of his happiness. Phil's tongue poked through his teeth as he smiled adorably and the giggle that escaped his mouth was enough to send Dan

in to a grinning mess too. "Thaaaaanks Dan! I love it!" Phil laughed, hugging the soft toy and beaming across at his flatmate. Next it was Dan's turn. Sitting cross-

legged in front of their Christmas tree, facing Phil, Dan began carefully peeling away the wrapping paper. In his head he tried to guess what the small, rectangular

package could possibly be. He peeled away the last piece of paper to reveal a phone case, but not just any phone case. This one represented Dan's personality

perfectly. On the back of it was black sparkly sand mixed with gold stars that could move around inside the plastic of the case. Phil knew him well. "I-I thought black

represented your soul and then the gold stars because…well…you know…" Phil stuttered adorably as he attempted to explain his gift to the younger boy, blushing

slightly. "Plus, black and gold, it kinda reminded me of our TATINOF outfits" he added quickly before looking down at the floor, nervously playing with his pyjama

bottoms. Dan watched the older boy the whole time with an adoring look on his face and a smile that was only made for Phil. Amazed at how much thought Phil had

put in to his gift. "It's perfect Phil, Thank you" Dan said softly, leaning forwards to wrap him up in a hug. The last one they'd be having in a while he thought as he

pulled his best friend closer, squeezing him slightly tighter than he usually would and not wanting to let go. He felt Phil relax in to the embrace, sighing in to his

shoulder and squeezing the younger boy back just as tightly. When they finally pulled apart Dan looked over at Phil with a slightly sad look in his chocolate brown

eyes. "I'm going to miss you" he mumbled just loud enough for Phil to hear. The older boy looked up to meet his eyes, smiling sadly and pulling Dan in to another

hug, rubbing his back comfortingly sensing the other boy was upset. "I'll miss you too bear" he whispered in to Dan's ear, affectionately using the nickname he hadn't

in a long time. Not since they were both much younger. This time when they pulled apart Phil grabbed Dan's hand gently, pulling him up from their places on the

floor. "Want to sleep with me tonight?" Phil asked shyly walking them out of the lounge and towards their bedrooms. Wordlessly Dan nodded, squeezing Phil's hand

slightly in reply and following him to bed. They curled up together, Dan's head resting on the older boys' chest, listening to his heart beat and finding it oddly

soothing. Phil's long fingers carded through Dan's soft brown hair, smiling as he noticed it had begun to curl slightly at the front. He always loved seeing the younger

boy with his messy hobbit hair and wished Dan would leave it like that more often. They laid there just enjoying each other's presence before Phil broke the silence.

"It's only 2 weeks, we can do this" he mumbled whilst absentmindedly tracing patterns on Dan's arm. At this comment a few tears escaped Dan's eyes, rolling down

his tan cheeks and dripping on to Phil's shirt making him hold the younger boy closer to his chest, hugging him tightly. Dan wasn't even sure why he was crying and

honestly he felt a little pathetic. Here he was, a grown man crying all because he didn't want to spend a few weeks away from his best friend. "I know I'll be fine" Dan

mumbled in to the soft material of Phil's t-shirt "It's just…this Christmas is going to suck without you" He hugged Phil back, letting out a shaky breath before

eventually falling asleep in the older boys arms.


	2. Skype Days

A/N **This is my first chaptered fic so please excuse me if it's terrible! I usually only write one shots but just felt this one needed to be a bit longer :3**

* * *

 **Dan POV**

It was the second day home without Phil and Dan was finding it harder and harder to fake smiles and put on a happy face for his family. He felt a little bad because it

wasn't that he didn't want to see them, it was just that 2 weeks was quite a long time and it felt like forever when he would much rather be spending it with Phil.

Although his family loved him they didn't quite understand him, unlike Phil who knew Dan almost better than he knew himself. After a stressful afternoon of making

awkward conversation with his relatives Dan found himself sat alone in his old childhood bedroom. This room brought back so many memories. It gave him a

bittersweet, nostalgic feeling being back here again after what felt like such a long time. This is where he and Phil began. In this room on his shitty old laptop webcam

that he'd balanced on a rather unstable mountain of books and DVD's which surprisingly were still there. He remembered that first Skype call so clearly. Remembered

how incredibly nervous he felt, constantly playing with his fringe and wanting desperately to give off a good first impression. After all, back then Phil was his idol and

Dan was Phil trash no. 1 (and still was his mind added). It was this that gave Dan an idea. He was going to Skype Phil over Christmas. This is what got him through

all those rough times apart when he was younger and if they couldn't be together in person then this would have to do. He quickly tapped in to his laptop, opening up

the Skype window and hovering over Phil's name. For some reason his hands were shaking and he felt butterflies in his stomach just like he used to when they first

started talking back in 2009. He clicked the call button quickly and waited for Phil to answer, silently praying that the older boy would have his laptop switched on.

After a painful few seconds of waiting Phil's face suddenly appeared on his screen, smiling with that lopsided grin Dan was so fond of. He instantly felt more relaxed

just from seeing Phil's face. "Hey you" Dan spoke quietly, not wanting his family to hear. It really was like the old days he thought to himself, smiling slightly. "Hi!"

Came the cheerful reply from Phil "I wasn't expecting this. Not that I'm complaining" He grinned happily through the pixelated screen. "Just thought we could talk.

You're not busy are you? I-I mean, i-if you are I can just go, I don't want to drag you away from your family…" Dan rushed out, looking down at his old, worn carpet

nervously. "No, no it's fine! Really, I'm not doing anything important, plus it's been weird not talking you even though it has only been 2 days" Smiled Phil shyly.

They spent the rest of the night chatting away about everything and nothing just like they always used to, eventually falling asleep with the Skype window still open.

Seeing Phil again through the pixelated screen of his laptop made Dan realise just how much had changed since 2009. They'd helped each other grow as people and

achieved so much together in 6 short years. It made Dan immensely proud to see how far they'd come. Although there was one thing that undoubtedly had stayed

the same and that was his love for Phil. Dan had fallen for Phil before the older boy even knew who he was and he had never stopped falling. They both knew their

relationship was more than just friends but neither acknowledged the fact or tried to initiate anything more. In a way Dan was sad they had never tried being a

couple, after all they acted like one half of the time, but then again he was happy just to have Phil in his life in any way he could.

After that first call the boys decided to continue skyping over the holiday and it became an almost nightly thing. They helped keep each other sane throughout all the

family Christmas drama and it seemed to speed up counting down the days until they were back together again.


	3. Reunited

A/N **Last chapter, just a short one.**

* * *

 **Phil POV**

The train journey back to London was a long one and Phil had never been happier to be back home. Although he had enjoyed spending some quality time catching up

with his family he had to admit it had been extremely tiring and now he was left feeling completely drained. Surprisingly he was the first one back to the flat. Expecting

Dan to be home before him Phil slumped on the couch after dumping his bags in the hallway and stared at the blank tv screen not quite sure what to do with himself.

The eerie silence of an empty flat was strange to him. It wasn't too long before Phil heard the jingling of keys in the lock and almost ran from the kitchen where he was

making himself a coffee to go greet Dan at the door. God he had missed the younger boy, so much more than he ever imagined. Even after skyping almost every night

he still felt like he hadn't seen Dan in forever and just needed to feel the boy close to him. The second the front door opened Phil threw his arms around Dan's neck,

laughing happily and pulling the boy closer to him. "You're back!" he exclaimed excitedly, rocking them from side to side. Dan instantly dropped his bags in the

doorway, wrapping his arms around Phil and chuckling as he pressed his face in to the other boys' neck, breathing in the familiar scent of raspberry shampoo. "Yep, I'm home"

Dan grinned, a genuine smile spreading across his features for the first time in weeks. They pulled away from the embrace slowly, looking in to each other's eyes. Phil

couldn't help himself. In the spur of the moment he leaned forwards, pressing his lips to Dan's in a quick kiss. He really had missed the younger boy and wanted to

show him in every way he knew how. A pink blush spread across Dan's cheeks, his dimple making an appearance as he smiled back shyly. Sliding a hand around

Phil's neck Dan pulled him in for another kiss, causing him to gasp in surprise. "Missed you" he breathed almost desperately against the older boys lips as they moved

together messily. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, pulling him impossibly closer until almost every part of them was touching. Their foreheads rested

together, panting in to each other's mouths as they finally broke apart. "Lets' never spend Christmas apart again" Dan mumbled softly against Phil's lips, staring in to

those familiar blue eyes and giving him another sweet kiss as if to reassure himself that this was actually happening. Phil simply nodded in reply before tugging Dan

towards his bedroom, leaving the bags forgotten in the hallway for now they needed to catch up on lost time…

 **End**


End file.
